Now So Far Away
by loopy kid
Summary: It always was Hermione who was there for him and anyone else. Her death sparks an emotional response from her best friend Harry James Potter, who takes a a few minutes to look back and ask himself, "what if" and, "I wish I had". Song-Fic


(**A**/**N**) Song-fic "So Far Away" by Avenged Sevenfold that was a tribute dedicated to their drummer Jimmy 'The Rev' Sullivan who passed away on the 28th December 2009. Love you Rev, you're in my heart now and forever.

* * *

><p><em>Never feared for anything.<br>Never shamed but never free.  
>A laugh that healed the broken heart with all that it could.<br>_

Hermione. How could he have been so... so damn foolish? He'd let her slip away from his embrace, leaving her to a loveless life with Ron. Ron had kept her from doing what she had wanted, more or less turning her into another Mrs Weasley; something that wasn't right for Hermione and her intellect.

Her laugh brightened everyone's day, letting them forget their troubles bringing a world of peace to all those around her. Just like her smile lit the room, how it always reached her eyes when he talked to her.

_Lived the life so endlessly.  
>Saw beyond what others see.<br>I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could.  
><em>

He'd tried to help her, tried so hard to heal the wounds being caused by Ron's stupidity. Letting her unload her troubles upon him and solving them one by one. She saw beyond her life as "Mrs Weasley the Second" and more than often told Harry that she wished to have never married Ron, that she would have preferred to have used her knowledge to better the wizarding world.

Instead of being trapped in a world she never wanted, caged and unwilling to break free.

_Will you stay?  
>Will you stay away forever?<em>

But now she was gone, dead. And Harry was furious with Ron, unloading everything Hermione had told him, publicly humilating the readheaded man, it got so bad Harry almost drew his wand from its sheath.

She had to stay away, now, forever.

_How do I live without the ones I love?_  
><em>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned.<em>  
><em>Place and time always on my mind.<em>  
><em>I have so much to say but you're so far away.<em>

How could he live without her? She was Hermione, the one constant in his life. The rock that bound him to this world. She never stopped believing in him to do what it took to succeed.

Even now, decades later, she never failed to penetrate his mind everyday. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much he wanted to say. But now, she was too far away.

_Plans of what our features hold_  
><em>Foolish lies of growin' old<em>  
><em>It seems we're so invincible, the truth is so cold.<em>

She had died young, only forty-two. Harry could never believe that was her age; she looked not a day older than twenty. She'd seemed so... invincible, unconquerable that her death, the truth, was tormentingly cold.

_A final song, a last request  
>A perfect chapter laid to rest<br>Now and then I try to find a place in my mind._

She was the perfect chapter in his life, the memories of her brought the joint reaction of calm and a tear down his cheek; shattering his reslove to carry on.

But her last request, her last request was to live a full life. It wasn't full, far from it with Hermione not beside him.

_Where you can stay,_  
><em>You can stay awake forever.<em>

She'll always be in his head, hearing her laugh, hearing her soft and loving voice in his head. He'll never be rid of the memories, and he never wanted to part with them.

_How do I live without the ones I love?  
>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned.<br>Place and time always on my mind.  
>I have so much to say but you're so far away.<em>

If only he had _said_, spoken the words that circled his mind in a never ending cycle. _I love you. _It was impossibly difficult to keep going without Hermione, the one he loved. Forever in his mind and heart, yet never beside him again.

_Sleep tight, I'm not afraid._  
><em>The ones that we love are here with me.<em>  
><em>Lay away a place for me<em>  
><em>'Cause as soon as I'm done, I'll be on my way<em>  
><em>To live eternally.<em>

"Sleep, fair Hermione. Rest now, you're here with me; in my heart, forever. Wait for me, because soon, I'll be on my way. To live with you for eternity."

_How do I live without the ones I love?_  
><em>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned<em>  
><em>Place and time always on my mind<em>  
><em>And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay<em>  
><em>I have so much to say but you're so far away.<em>

_I love you_  
><em>You were ready<em>  
><em>The pain is strong enough to despise<em>  
><em>But I'll see you<em>  
><em>When He lets me<em>  
><em>Your pain is gone, your hands are tied.<em>

I love you. Three words that tormented him, tortured his heart. He'll see her again though, hopefully in the not too distant future, when _He_ lets him.

So far away.

Too far for Harry to reach; beyond his capacity to aid.

_And I need you to know  
><em>

"I need you to know that I love you, plain and simple. I. Love. You."

_So far away  
>And I need you to,<br>Need you to know... _

Hermione Jane Weasley nee Granger

Beloved wife and friend.

Forever in our hearts.

1979 – 2021

_I love you_...

A white flash and Hermione Jane Weasley nee Granger was lowered into the ground. Harry turned and walked away, unable to keep the tears from cascading down his features.

* * *

><p>(<strong>A<strong>/**N**) Give me your thoughts and feelings. Intended to be a one-shot, could become something more if you guys want it to.


End file.
